Khalys
"Achieve ultimate power or cower in the shadows of the old order – no matter what, SHE shall always be your ruler." Story As the young sorceress, who secretly taught herself the ancient dark arts, was to be punished for her transgressions, a member of the Nefertari cult came to her rescue and helped her escape by offering her refuge. Within just a short period, she quickly amassed power and climbed to the top of the Nefertari cult. As the cult's high priestess, Khalys will stop at nothing to establish the Nefertari as Duria's main religion. Anyone seeking opportunity is openly accepted into the cult whereas those who value old traditions are actively condemned and spiritually enslaved. Those strong enough to openly confront Khalys are soon exposed to her true colors, and see a deceitful and contemptuousness power-monger, whose body has fallen victim to the harmful powers of Andermagic and has been horribly disfigured. Vipers adorn her pale throat and her hand has been deformed into a grotesque claw which she now uses to cast spells to extinguish the lives of even the strongest of Spellweavers. Skills Shadow Bolts: Khalys shoots a barrage of 3 homing shadow bolts that will head towards players randomly. Slash: Khalys performs a swing with her claw, dealing damage to both players close to her. Teleport: Teleports Khalys to a random location in one of the corners or to the center of the arena. Maelstrom: Khalys channels a wave of energy that covers almost the entire field, while healing herself. Fighting Khalys Although it is possible to defeat her at solo now, Khalys is still a big challenge for any player at the same level as her. Like most other unique bosses, Khalys has 3 attacks: ranged, melee and global. The first thing the player must do, no matter the class, is to stay close to her. The reason is simple: Khalys will be shooting barrages of 3 homing shadow bolts at the player if no one engages her at melee. If the player is alone, he/she will take all the 3 bolts. In the other hand, if the player brings some team mates, the bolts will follow diferent players, which will greatly reduce its effectiveness. Once someone engages Khalys at melee range, she will stop shooting her shadow bolts and start using her melee attack. After taking some damage, she will teleport to the center of the arena. When she does so, player(s) must go to one of the circles at the arena in order to avoid her global range attack, otherwise, players will take massive damage. While channeling her attack, Khalys is immune to any damage and will heal herself a bit. When she's done, she will teleport to one of the corners of the arena randomly. Players must find and get to her as fast as possible as she will shoot her homing bolts. Repeat the proccess until she is defeated. Trivia *Prior to Patch 60, a player could only defeat Khalys alone at a very high level. Otherwise, players didn't have enough health or damage to kill her, and needed to team up with other players in order to do so. *Khalys is the leader of the Nefertari Cultists. *Khalys is one of the few enemies who uses Andermagic, which she mastered to perfection. Other users include the Nefertari Cultists and witches. *The snakes that cover her head have lead some players to think that Khalys was inspired by Medusa, a gorgone from the greek mythology. However, it's the only similarity between both creatures, so it's considered to be just a coincidence. Unique Drops Available to level 40 characters in the Parallel World Category:Monsters